


Special Armor

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza is oblivious as always, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakaba asks an invasive question and Erza is as oblivious as she usually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



Mirajane loved Erza more than words could express. She loved everything about her, from her soulful brown eyes, to her blunt way of speaking, she even loved Erza despite her absolute obliviousness. Mira loved Erza Scarlet, no matter what.

The guild hall was abuzz with the usual idiocy that came with Erza’s absence. Natsu and Gray were fighting in the corner, surrounded by the remains of the tables that had been destroyed, Elfman was lecturing Jet and Droy about something absolutely ridiculous, Nab hadn’t moved from the request board, and Cana had managed to drink two more barrels of liquor. Though, Mira had to admit, Cana’s habit of alcoholism was mildly impressive.

“So, Mira…” Macao and Wakaba sat down at the bar, both of them wearing sly grins on their faces.

Mira turned and offered the two men a grin. “Yes?”

“Well…” Wakaba’s face turned slightly red. “You and Erza are dating right?”

Mira nodded, her brow furrowing.

“I was wondering…” Wakaba paused, his blush darkening as Macao laughed at him. “Since she reequips so much… Does she have anything… uh… special that she… uh… when you both are alone?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Does Erza wear any _special_ armor when the both of you are alone?”

Mira frowned and considered the question. “Not really. She doesn’t usually wear any armor at home.”

“What about outfits?” Wakaba sighed.

“Not really.” Mira shrugged, turning to put away a mug that she had been cleaning. “Why do you ask?”

“N-no reason.” Macao replied quickly, grabbing Wakaba by the arm and tugging him away.

“That was strange…” Mira mused to herself as she watched Macao and Wakaba leave.

After a few minutes of chaos, Mira heard a set of familiar footsteps coming toward the guild. Everyone froze and looked at the door, their faces paling as Mira’s grew bright. Erza had been gone for nearly two weeks on an S-class job, and Mira’s was mildly concerned for her wellbeing, only mildly though. Erza could handle herself.

Mira watched as Erza stepped into the guild with a bandage under her eye left eye and her left arm and leg were completely wrapped in bandages. Her armor and hair were completely immaculate, despite her injured state. Everyone was whispering about how her difficult her job must have been as she ignored them and walked straight toward the bar and took a seat.

“How’d your job go?” Mira asked with a relieved grin.

“It was fine.” Erza replied with a sigh, glaring down at her arm. “The demon could breathe this strange invisible fire…” She turned back to look at Mira. “I didn’t realize what was happening until my arm was on fire.”

Mira leaned forward and kissed the corner of Erza’s mouth before taking her uninjured hand. “Did you slay the demon?”

“Of course I did.” Erza smiled a little. “The bulk of my absence was due to travel. I beat the demon after one fight.”

Mira laughed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” Erza turned and glanced around the guild, frowning irritably. “Is the master gone?”

“He had a meeting.”

“Figures.”

Mira sighed and stepped around the bar, she gently wrapped her arms around Erza and kissed the top of her head. Erza leaned into the embrace, adjusting the position slightly to avoid agitating her wounds. With a small laugh, Mira noticed the movement and kissed Erza’s cheek before letting go.

“Let’s go home.” Mira said quietly.

* * *

They sat at the dining room table, Erza with her arm on resting on the table with Mira wrapping the, now half healed, burns from her mission. Mira frowned when Erza winced after one particularly rough tug on the bandage to get it to stay put. She leaned forward and kissed the area that had been irritated.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad.” Erza murmured, pulling away and flexing her hand. “How was everyone at the guild while I was gone?”

“Well, everyone turned into an idiot while you were gone.” Mira shrugged, gathering the bandages and putting them in the first aid kit before standing up. “But that’s to be expected, huh?”

Erza chuckled and nodded.

“Wakaba asked me something kind of weird today, though if that counts.” Mira paused, tapping her chin with her index finger.

“What was that?” Erza looked up curiously.

“He asked if you wore any special armor when we’re alone.” Mira replied, putting the first aid kit away before sitting down at the table.

“That’s strange.” Erza replied, furrowing her brow. “Why would I wear armor when we’re alone? Do you think he wanted to know what kind of armor I use when we spar?”

“Maybe…” Mira shrugged, leaning over and kissing Erza gently. “He was stuttering and wording his questions so strangely. That could be what he meant…”

“What else could he mean?”

They were silent for a few moments before Mira’s face turned bright red with realization. She looked over at Erza, who was blissfully unaware as she poked at the bandage on her leg before looking up. There was confusion in Erza’s eyes, her brow furrowed and her head tilted slightly to the side.

“Are you alright?” She asked calmly.

“I-I think I understand what Wakaba meant…” Mira replied slowly, trying to avoid making eye contact.

“Oh?”

“H-he meant to ask if you ever… dress up for me…”

“Dress up for you? I suppose you like me in the color blue, but… “

“N-not like that, Erza!”

“Oh.”

“He meant…” Mira paused, pinching the bridge of her nose before sighing. “Do you remember those times that you wore the maid outfit?”

Erza’s brow furrowed and she nodded.

“He wanted to know if there were any times like… _that_.” Mira said with a sigh, watching as realization dawned on Erza’s face.

“That’s wildly inappropriate!” Erza slammed her palms against the table and stood up, looking as though she were going to storm into the guild and beat the man down.

“At least you finally understand.” Mira muttered, watching as Erza fumed and held her wounded hand, no doubt regretting her decision to slam it on the table. “That was almost painful.”

“It’s a good thing he didn’t ask if _you_ dress up for _me_.” Erza said, smiling despite her irritation.

“Erza!” Mira laughed, watching as her fiancée sat back down. “Maybe I should have told him about the swan dress that you have.”

“That was a gift from Natsu.” Erza crossed her arms. “It’d be a compliment to him if you lied and said that I wore it.”

Mira frowned. “That dress is an insult to mankind, it shouldn’t be seen as a compliment to anyone.”

“That’s very rude, Mira.” Erza replied sternly, despite the hint of a smile that was gracing her features.

“I missed you, Erza…”


End file.
